


Secret

by scribblemoose



Series: Admission [1]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemoose/pseuds/scribblemoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo knows what Sanzo's trying to hide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

Gojyo could feel it. Sanzo's frustration. His need. Gojyo could feel it, and name it, and it made Sanzo more of a hypocrite than ever. 

It was fun, at first. Gojyo would watch Sanzo across the room, waiting for the moment Sanzo's gaze drifted in his direction. He rarely had to wait for long. Once Sanzo was looking, Gojyo would make absolutely sure he wasn't looking back. He'd close his eyes. Yawn and stretch. Toss his hair. Take a long drag on his cigarette and blow smoke at the ceiling, showing off the elegant arch of his throat.

Sanzo would cough, or rustle his newspaper, or yell at someone. Once he stormed out of the room, leaving Hakkai to give Gojyo a very unnerving smile. 

The next time Sanzo stalked out into the night, Gojyo followed him.  

They were in a half-deserted town, a smattering of houses, one shop and a run-down old temple that had given them shelter for the night. It had an overgrown garden at the back, a pool of water than had probably once had one of those bamboo fountains. 

Next to the pool stood Sanzo.

"They could do with a gardener," said Gojyo.

"And you could do with a smack to the head," said Sanzo. 

"You're not the first person to notice that." Gojyo stepped closer, took out his cigarettes and tapped a couple out of the pack. He offered one to Sanzo; to his surprise he took one. He didn't even bitch about Gojyo's brand. Just stuck it in his mouth, let Gojyo put flame to it and took a drag. 

Gojyo licked his lips.

"You need to learn when to leave me alone," said Sanzo.

"Oh, I know when you want to be left alone. Now isn't one of those times, though. Now you want something you have to ask for. Which means you can't have it. And that makes you just a little bit more insane than usual."

Sanzo snorted dismissively, and took another drag on his cigarette.

Gojyo took another step in, right up close, close enough that Sanzo's breath ruffled his hair. 

"You never have to lie to me," Gojyo said. "Even if you wanna keep lying to yourself. 

Gojyo saw the moment, the spark in Sanzo's eyes, the tipping point. Gojyo smiled.

"It means nothing," Sanzo said. "I despise you."

"Sure," said Gojyo. "Me too."

He grabbed Sanzo's hip, pulled him in, pressed thigh to thigh, and felt the full, hard ridge of Sanzo's cock through his jeans. Sanzo let out this little noise, like a gasp only deeper, more desperate. Sanzo's head fell forward; his face rested firmly on Gojyo's shoulder and his hand snuck down between them, had Gojyo's cock out in an instant. 

They got each other off like that, standing in weed-ridden stones by a stagnant pont, and all Gojyo could do was go with it, let the hot rush of pleasure flow over him as he gave Sanzo what he wanted. At the moment Sanzo came he froze, all tight and fighting it, inevitable release surrendered grudgingly, helplessly. His hand had loosened round Gojyo's cock like he'd forgotten what he was doing, so Gojyo took over, was well on the way to finishing himself off when Sanzo said, gruff, voice thick with emotions Gojyo didn't really want to look right in the face of at that moment, "Fuck me. Next time. Fuck me."

Sanzo turned away, was three gravel-crunching steps back towards the temple before Gojyo pumped long streams of come out onto the rocks at his feet. It felt wasted, but…. 

  _Next time,_ thought Gojyo, and a feral grin slipped onto his face. 

 

_~Owari~_


End file.
